Sunshine and Rain
by Daichilover
Summary: "He was like sunshine and rain. You couldn't have one without the other." A little one-shot for my readers.


** A/N: I am going to be writing one-shots while I wait for my laptop to get fixed and I can get the chapters that I am DESPERATELY trying to get. This is what I get for not getting a USB earlier. o I still want to write something, so one-shots are called for! Enjoy this lil' one-shot!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

** Inspired by: 2 different tears by the Wonder Girls (And yes, I'm a Wonderful!)**

**Sunshine and Rain**

"Inuyasha, I'll be right back." Kagome hoisted a basket in her arms toward the top of the tree in front of her. "Kaede needs some herbs and I'm still having a hard time identifying them, so it might be a while."

Inuyasha glanced down from his seated position in the tree he was in. "Keh, I don't know why you have to tell me."

"So you don't run around looking for me like a puppy looking for its owner."

He blushed slightly, covering his reaction by turning his face away and yelling, "Keh!"

"Well, see you later." Kagome shook her head and headed into the forest. The herbs usually grew in a certain part in the forest, which was a considerable length inside. After a little bit of walking, she came to a boulder and decided that it would be nice to sit down and rest her feet. A small while later, her thoughts turned to her last conversation with the Inu hanyou that irritated her on a daily basis.

Being with Inuyasha, both in the feudal era and in the modern era, was certainly no walk in the park for her. In the feudal era, she was always worried about his well being during battles (even when she knew that he could take care of himself pretty well) or his visits with Kikyo. On the other side of the well, she would sweat buckets worrying about whether his outbursts would expose them to the incredulity of her era. Fortunately, the only time he had ever exposed himself was during that one festival her school had where they had to finish off the dried-food demons that she had mistakenly taken home. Only luck had kept them from being discovered.

Still, for all the torn emotions he made her feel on a daily basis, she could never deny that she loved him. It would be going against who she was. Of course, there were times when she would want to 'sit' him a couple thousand times, but there were other times when she would see another, more gentle and caring side that made her heart race. There was no denying she was attracted to him, in every sense of the word. He was built nicely and she was very well acquainted with his torso from having bandaged his wounds there so many times. She had never gone out with a boy, let alone seen him without his shirt, so maybe she was a little biased but she didn't think so. Inuyasha, regardless of how pig-headed he could be, was damn sexy.

But apart from his manly and desirable physique, there was also that aspect him she would see once in a while, right after he saved her or when they were having a crucial moment in where they were in their relationship. His eyes would look at her gently, his touch feather light as if he was holding something precious, something to be handled with great care. Her heart knew no limit when this would happen, and she was quite sure Inuyasha could hear it too. She giggled at the thought of Inuyasha's ears. She was quite sure that it was half the reason she liked him.

Often times she would wonder how her life would be if she had never fallen in the well in the first place. Clearly she would have never met Inuyasha, Sango or Miroku. Heck, Inuyasha might still be pinned to the Sacred Tree if she hadn't come along!

Maybe she wouldn't have refused Hojo. Kami knows her friends would never have let her live it down if she had refused him. Still, she was glad she wasn't there but here, in the feudal era. Maybe it was the fact that her soul was from this era, but she felt more at peace here, like this was where she belonged. There was no telling what would happen once all the jewel shards were collected and Naraku was defeated. If she could stay, she would with all her heart.

Deciding that she had demurred a little longer than usual, she stood up to continue her journey, a rustling in the bushes startled her. She immediately tensed up, but she quickly sighed in relief as Inuyasha appeared from the forest.

"What are you doing standing there, wench?" He asked, coming towards her and picking up the basket. "The hell? Why is the basket still damn empty?"

A nerve was close to bursting in Kagome. She grabbed the basket from him roughly. "I just needed to rest. Not everyone has strength like you do!" She began walking briskly away from him, basket in hand, when she saw that he was keeping up with her. "What do you want?" She asked, glaring at him.

At this, Inuyasha turned away and mumbled under his breath. "I came to help you."

Kagome stopped in her tracks, confusion over her face. "Help me? Why?"

"Can't I help whenever I damn feel like it?" He scowled.

"Of course you can." Kagome sighed. "It's just really out of character for you."

"I can be nice when I want to!" Inuyasha bristled.

Kagome gave him a teasing smile, deciding to move the conversation in another direction. "Exactly. When you _want_ to, which isn't often."

Her laugh rang out as he mumbled under his breath about not helping her anymore, but Kagome didn't really believe him. If he could get up from his favorite tree spot to help her without being asked to, then he was capable of more acts of kindness. She was sure of that.

As they searched for the herbs, a very true thought came into Kagome's mind. Inuyasha was what made her happy and what depressed her and many times what made her angry. She smiled slightly as he brushed her hand helping her take out a rather hard root.

He was like sunshine and rain. You couldn't have one without the other.

** XX **

**A/N: There you go! My short one-shot. Tell me how you liked it with a review. I really do like reviews. :)**


End file.
